Europe
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Keluarga Aomine dan keluarga Momoi mengadakan liburan bersama ke tiga negara di Eropa. / ficlet collection / [3/3]
1. swiss: alps mountain

**Europe**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection. 1/3.

_(Keluarga Aomine dan keluarga Momoi mengadakan liburan bersama ke tiga negara di Eropa.)_

* * *

><p><strong>#1 swiss<strong>: _alps_

* * *

><p>Swiss sebenarnya bukanlah penempat daftar teratas dari tempat yang ingin Satsuki kunjungi. Tetapi karena keluarga Daiki-lah penanggung <em>budget<em> dan rencana kegiatan liburan mendadak antara dua keluarga ini, dia tidak protes. Tidak bisa dan tidak mau, sebetulnya. Ha, di mana letak empati dan naluri kesopanannya jika dia melakukan hal itu? Dia dikenal sebagai _calon_ yang baik dari keluarga sebelah, tidaklah suatu keputusan yang baik jika dia tiba-tiba protes ingin ke Paris saja dan menolak ikut ke Swiss.

Dan tampaknya Satsuki mulai mengerti bahwa dia menjadi korban konspirasi antara dua ibu yang tampaknya telah mengatur beberapa perencanaan ketika di pesawat kemarin malam. Maksudnya—bagaimana bisa ibunya dan ibu Daiki yang seharusnya menemani mereka naik gondola ini tiba-tiba sakit perut secara bersamaan?

Gondola bergerak turun di tali baja dengan gerak lurus berubah beraturan; dua tiang penyangga tali baja yang ditancapkan di antara dua bidang yang kontras tingginya membuat gondola itu terasa lebih cepat gerak turunnya setelah lima menit mereka naiki.

Pegunungan Alpen adalah sajian yang menarik saat senja. Kelabu langit musim ini sepertinya sinkron dengan warna alam, membuat gradasi yang tersusun secara menarik. Beberapa bagian gunung yang telah terjun selimut saljunya berwarna hitam, kelabu di atas dan latarnya, serta putih di sekelilingnya. Hingga ke dasar. hingga ke bahwa kaki mereka. Putih-hitam-kelabu—Satsuki merasa semuanya sempurna hingga akhirnya dia pun mengangkat ponselnya untuk mengabadikan semua. Dia menyesal kenapa kameranya dia tinggalkan di dalam ransel di hotel sana.

Satsuki tak bisa membaca apakah Daiki menikmati perjalanan mereka.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Kelopak mata Daiki turun separuh, "Tidak juga," ironis, kelakuannya berlawanan dengan jawaban. Entah bagian mana yang dia palsukan; gerak matanya yang turun ataukah jawabannya.

"Nikmatilah~"

"Hn. Aku menikmatinya."

"Yang berbohong itu wajahmu atau lidahmu?"

Daiki diam saja. Satsuki tertawa mengejek, "Masih teringat dengan pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan? Jangan konyol Dai-_chan,_ nikmati liburanmu."

"Hm."

Satsuki bergeser di tempat duduknya, menempel pada jendela gondola di sisi lain, _Shutter_ kamera terdengar. Dia memandang layar ponselnya dengan puas. Seakan salah satu sisi dunia telah berhasil dia tangkap. Ya, memang berhasil, setidaknya dalam bentuk kumpulan _pixel_ dan kecil. Walau semuanya lebih sempurna jika dilihat dengan mata, dia merasa cukup bersyukur atas hasil tangkapan lensa ponselnya.

"Satsuki."

"Hng?"

"Mungkin kau akan melemparku keluar gondola setelah aku mengatakan ini."

Satsuki tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya yang mulai mengacau detaknya, hanya karena menanti apa yang sekiranya akan dikatakan Daiki. Bukan, ini bukan pertanda gugup, ini hanya sebuah antisipasi akan hal yang bisa saja ditertawakannya setelah ini. "Apa?"

"Aku—" Daiki memalingkan wajahnya, berharap bahwa separuh dari rasa malu yang tampil di wajahnya bisa menguap seiring geraknya menghindarkan pandangan dari Satsuki, "Kurasa aku menikmati saat-saat begini."

Benar, Satsuki menertawakannya. Bukan karena meremehkan, namun lebih kepada tidak terduganya kata-kata Daiki. "Kau kedengaran aneh."

Daiki terima saja jika Satsuki benar-benar melemparkannya dari atas sini. Mungkin rasa malu dan gengsinya bisa segera ditelan salju.

"Mungkin ini hanya karena," dia bergumam pada telapak tangannya sendiri. Satsuki harus pasang telinga baik-baik untuk menyimak kata-katanya yang teredam secara sengaja di tangan Daiki sendiri, "Kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Tawa Satsuki pudar, wajahnya mempertunjukkan senyum yang berbeda aura dengan tawa barusan. "Ah, ya. Kapan ya terakhir kita jalan berdua?"

Pekerjaan yang berbeda, faktor lain-lain seperti urusan kantor, pertemuan dengan klien-klien baru, kesibukan yang menyita waktu, semuanya pasti merupakan pemicu mengapa Daiki merasakan hal tak biasa itu. Satsuki juga, sebenarnya, namun euforia liburan singkat menutupi perasaannya.

Dalam hati, diam-diam dia bersyukur akan konspirasi ibunya dan ibu Daiki. Oh, mungkin dia harus berterima kasih dengan mengajak mereka main ski bersama besok siang.

"Rasanya ini semua tidak seperti dulu lagi."

Satsuki memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak berniat memutuskan hubungan kita, 'kan, Dai-_chan_?"

Daiki menggeleng cepat—masih membuang muka, bibirnya masih tenggelam di telapak tangan, "Bukan seperti itu."

"Lantas?" Satsuki memancing. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang dimaksudkan Daiki, tapi dia hanya ingin tahu apa cara yang akan dimanfaatkan pemuda itu dalam menyampaikannya. "Kau kangen dengan masa-masa kita waktu kecil dulu?"

Daiki hanya menyetujui dengan cara mengangkat alisnya, pertanda bahwa Satsuki tidak salah dalam mengarahkan target tebakannya. Wajah mereka belum beradu satu sama lain. "Pertemuan dan kebersamaan kita tidak sama seperti dulu lagi."

"Kau merasa kita kurang akrab sekarang?"

"... Begitulah."

Satsuki tersenyum lagi, seolah ada kebanggaan yang tiba-tiba melimpahinya dan dia rasa Daiki-lah penyebabnya. "Kurasa itu karena kau terlalu sayang denganku jadi kau takut terpisah dariku, Dai-_chan_," dia tertawa, ponselnya nyaris jatuh dari tangannya yang bersarung merah.

"Tch."

Kedewasaan menyulap beberapa sisi sifat Daiki menjadi lebih peduli dan penyayang, mungkin? Satsuki menyadarinya.

"Kita sudah mengenal selama ..." Satsuki mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya ke udara.

"Dua puluh," curi Daiki akan kesempatan di saat Satsuki terdiam karena mengingat-ingat. "Dua puluh tahun."

"Hm, iya. Wah, ingatanmu juga bisa diandalkan rupanya," Satsuki menurunkan tangannya untuk menemui jari-jemari Daiki yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan. Satsuki tidak tahu mengapa Daiki tidak membungkus mereka dengan kain rajut yang telah dia selipkan ke dalam koper Daiki—entah karena malas atau penyakit lupanya kambuh di saat yang salah. "Kita sudah akrab selama berbelas-belas tahun sebelumnya, wajar kalau sekarang kita agak merenggang karena terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hal-hal di dunia berubah, 'kan, Aomine Daiki?"

Hanya sekian detik waktu yang digunakan Daiki untuk mencari tahu bagaimana Satsuki menghadapinya—ya, dia menemukan senyum yang sama, sama seperti bertahun-tahun, berbelas tahun yang lampau.

"Tapi bukan berarti ini hal yang buruk."

Daiki berhenti memandang jendela. Satsuki adalah objek di mana sinar pandangannya menemukan tempat mendarat.

"Lihat gunung itu. Besar di bawah, begitu ke atas, mengecil dan semakin mengecil, bukan?" telunjuk Satsuki menempel pada kaca, meminta Daiki untuk mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkannya. "Kita sama. Interaksi kita banyak, dahulu, sewaktu kita kecil. Keakraban kita juga erat. Kita punya banyak kenangan di masa lalu. Kebersamaan kita terjadi setiap hari. Tapi semakin lama, jumlah kebersamaan itu semakin kecil. Semakin sedikit dan semakin sedikit."

Daiki tidak mengerti apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan ataukah sebuah kerumitan hidup: memiliki seorang kekasih yang punya pola pikir tidak terduga; cenderung rumit. Atau otaknya yang tak punya kapasitas cukup untuk menyeimbangkan apa yang sering Satsuki pikirkan?

"Tapi bukan berarti kita tidak bisa berdiri kokoh berdua, bukan? Kita sudah punya dasar yang kita perlukan untuk hubungan kita selama kita dewasa: kebersamaan yang besar sewaktu kecil yang memupuk rasa pengertian satu sama lain antara kita berdua. Jadi," Satsuki bersandar pada punggung bangku kecil yang memenuhi sisi gondola di seberang Daiki, "Karena kita sudah punya masa lalu yang luar biasa dan pengalaman yang panjang, kita tidak perlu takut kita akan berpisah di masa depan hanya karena hal-hal kecil."

Daiki mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang, dan di seberangnya Satsuki menempelkan pipi ke jendela. Satsuki seolah melupakan apa yang barusan dibicarakan. Wajahnya yang santai tidak seperti wajah yang seharusnya dibuat seseorang yang baru saja menguras pikirannya untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Amat tenang.

Satsuki memejamkan mata sebentar. Dia mulai berniat untuk membuka matanya ketika suhu di sekitarnya menghangat—oh, ternyata Daiki mencuri ciuman kesekian dari bibirnya. Ketika dia membuka pandangan, yang dia dapati adalah Daiki yang sudah mundur namun masih memejamkan mata.

"Merasa sedikit lebih tenang dengan apa yang kukatakan, Dai-_chan_?"

"... Haruskah aku mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Satsuki menggeleng. "Kau sudah mengatakannya," dia menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya sendiri.

Daiki menyematkan kesepuluh jarinya satu sama lain, dan duduk dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Apa orang tuamu sudah memberitahumu?"

"Tentang?"

"Aku akan datang melamar secara resmi ke rumahmu satu minggu setelah kita pulang liburan."

"Oh—" segeralah senyum serupa muncul di wajah Satsuki, "Sudah. Tadi malam mereka sudah membicarakannya denganku."

"Pastikan kau memakai gaun terbaikmu."

"Aku akan membelinya besok dengan ibu. Hihi~" Satsuki mengembuskan napas di permukaan jendela, kemudian mengukir namanya sendiri di sana. Dia melakukannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga dia keasyikan sendiri.

Daiki mencondongkan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi mengecup Satsuki, sekarang di pipinya, wangi parfum segarnya—sepertinya lemon kali ini—tercium hangat di hidung Daiki.

"Dai-_chan_, bisakah musim dingin tahun depan, kita datang ke sini lagi? Hanya kita berdua, maksudnya," Satsuki mencoba memberi teka-teki dengan kode. Bertaruh dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah Daiki mampu memecahkannya.

"Tidak," geleng Daiki, sambil memandang langit Swiss yang sudah jadi lebih gelap. "Terlalu lama. Aku akan membawamu liburan ke luar negeri pada musim panas, menikmati pantai Spanyol."

Satsuki menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Hanya kita berdua. Bulan madu."

* * *

><p>AN: hai multichap aomomo lagi hahahehehe tapi yeah cuma tiga part kali ini. kebanyakan takut jadi ngebosenin. mmm—ini dibuat karena begitu pengennya aku liburan ke eropa jadi yaaaaa wujudin lewat tulisan aja dulu deh wwwww

oh, ada yang bisa nebak chapter depan negara mana? =))


	2. england: thames river

**Europe**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection. 2/3.

_(Keluarga Aomine dan keluarga Momoi mengadakan liburan bersama ke tiga negara di Eropa.)_

* * *

><p><strong>#2 england<strong>: _thames river_

* * *

><p>Sesekali Daiki bertanya-tanya, mengapa Satsuki bisa secepat ini dalam mengayuh pedal sepeda? Apakah semangat bisa mengalahkan perihal <em>skill<em> olah tubuh yang dia miliki? Sesekali pula dia harus menggowes sepedanya agar mereka tetap berjejer bersama di jalanan ini.

Daiki kembali menanyakan hal lain—tidak disuarakan, hanya terlihat melalui tatapan matanya yang merendah ke arah Satsuki—apakah hanya dirinya yang sedang terlalu malas atau Satsuki yang terlalu antusias?

Jalan-jalan di London dinikmati Satsuki dengan sepenuh hati, meskipun dia menjalankan sepedanya dengan sedikit cepat, dia tetap sempat memberi perhatian ke sekeliling dan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan suara rendah. Sesekali pula dia berhenti mendadak—dengusan Daiki adalah bayaran untuk ini—untuk memotret beberapa objek yang dirasanya indah. Kamera DSLR yang tergantung pada lehernya tidak menghalanginya untuk bergerak bebas. Padahal, kelihatannya itu cukup menyakitkan; membuat pegal.

Satsuki melambatkan sepedanya—sebuah kelegaan untuk Daiki. Semoga saja dia merasa banyak objek yang bisa ditangkap lewat kameranya, sehingga dia akan berlama-lama di sini dan Daiki tak perlu kepayahan mengejarnya lagi.

"Dai-_chan_," panggilnya, telunjuknya mengarah agak sedikit ke tenggara dari tempat dia menepi. "Mau memutar tidak? Kelihatannya di sana agak ramai ..."

Daiki memicingkan mata. "Kurasa kita masih bisa lewat," matanya kemudian mengekori sebuah mobil sedan hitam antik yang melintas di samping mereka, kemudian tetap saja terus memasuki jalanan yang ramai dan cenderung padat merayap itu. Dia memastikan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja jika menembusnya. Lagipula, memutar itu merepotkan. "Ayo."

Meski pertentangan sudah siap diucapkan dan Satsuki telah hampir menyuarakannya, Daiki terus maju, dan akhirnya Satsuki mengalah.

Begitu mereka memasuki jalan itu, ternyata yang ditakutkan Satsuki bukan kenyataan. Padatnya jalan disebabkan oleh beberapa orang yang berada di tengah-tengah jalan dengan mawar-mawar di tangan mereka, dan mendekati beberapa pejalan kaki serta pengendara mobil maupun sepeda yang berhenti di lampu merah.

"Permisi," salah satu dari para penawar bunga itu mendekati Satsuki dan memberi salam dengan bahasa lokal. Daiki bersyukur bahwa Satsuki orangnya menarik, jadi dialah yang didekati terlebih dahulu. Kalau dirinya yang didekati? Bung, dia tidak membawa kamus saat ini!

"Ya?" mata Satsuki fokus pada bunga-bunga di pelukan si gadis berambut platinum yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kami sedang mengadakan acara amal untuk membantu sebuah yayasan yang menampung anak-anak di bawah usia tiga belas tahun yang menderita kanker. Belilah bunga kami untuk membantu pendanaan yayasan."

"Boleh," Satsuki pun mengeluarkan dompetnya, mencari-cari lembar _poundsterling_—dengan nominal yang sama dengan apa yang tertera pada label bunga tersebut—di sela-sela lembar yen yang masih disimpannya. "Ini. Satu tangkai, ya."

"Terima kasih banyak," gadis itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan satu tangkai mawar merah jambu pucat untuk Satsuki. "Selamat menikmati perjalanan Anda, Nona Turis."

Satsuki membalasnya dengan senyuman belaka, lampu merah telah berubah jadi hijau dan dia sedang tidak punya stok kata-kata dalam bahasa Inggris untuk dia ujarkan sebagai jawaban.

Dia bersepeda dengan lebih pelan kali ini. Daiki mendeliknya. Apa sang kekasih sudah lelah? Apa wangi mawar mengubah psikologisnya sehingga dia menjadi lebih santai?

Satsuki berhenti di sebuah jembatan dan menepikan sepedanya semakin mendekati tembok semen pembatas jembatan yang tak tinggi itu. Dia hanya memotret satu kali. Kameranya masih dia pegang, setengah turun dari wajahnya, namun dia tidak memotret. Hanya memandangi sungai seakan menanti seekor paus pembunuh muncul mendadak dari sana.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hmmm," Satsuki hanya bergumam, kata-katanya dikulum sejenak.

"Lapar?"

Dia menggeleng. Daiki maju sedikit untuk mencuri pandang bagaimana wajah Satsuki sekarang.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?"

"Tidak juga," Satsuki mengangkat bahu.

"Atau kau menunggu seekor ikan paus keluar dari sana?"

Satsuki tertawa sekali, pelan dan mulutnya hampir-hampir tidak terbuka. "Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu."

Sepertinya Satsuki kambuh, pikir Daiki. Dia harus memerintahkan otaknya agar berjalan lebih cepat kali ini, dia yakin. "Apa?"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, bersenang-senang sendiri, dan hal itu sebenarnya hal sia-sia belaka—karena hidupmu jadinya tidak berguna sama sekali, karena kesenangan itu begitu cepat berlalu?"

Bagi Daiki yang sering hidup untuk dirinya sendiri, memanfaatkan waktu untuk memuaskan diri, hal itu cukup membuatnya seperti korban yang barusan ditusuk pisau belati oleh seorang penjahat kawakan. Meski dia sudah bukan lagi anak sekolah sekarang, dia kerap merasa bahwa dia tak berkepentingan dalam mengkontribusikan dirinya untuk sekeliling.

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Aah, apa salahnya? Aku terpikir hal ini karena orang-orang tadi. Mereka relawan, lho, dan mereka rela menghabiskan waktu di jalan untuk menjual bunga untuk acara amal."

"Lupakan itu. Kau berpikir begitu hanya karena kau tidak pernah berpikir seberapa besar arti dirimu untuk orang-orang di sekitarmu," Daiki mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap bagian belakang kepala Satsuki. _Salah satunya untukku_, namun dia tidak mengucapnya gamblang.

Satsuki menunduk dan mengulum bagian dalam diturunkan dan dia memandangi sambil menyentuh bunga merah jambu yang barusan didapatnya. Daiki menjumput segenggam kecil rambut Satsuki dan membawakannya mendekati wajah gadis itu, yang sedang membaui mawarnya.

"Mirip dengan rambutmu."

Satsuki menoleh, "Oh—"

"Kurasa warna ini cocok untuk jadi bunga pelengkap gaunmu nanti."

Maka, bergantilah cara Satsuki memandang Daiki. Dia menahan tawanya. "Kurasa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk datang ke perancang busana begitu kita kembali ke Tokyo nanti."

"Terserahmulah."

Satsuki mencubit tangan Daiki, dan genggaman lelaki itu akan rambutnya pun lepas. "Gaunku putih, dan bunganya yang warna ini, lalu aku memakai mahkota dari mawar putih—bagaimana Dai-_chan_, setuju?"

Membayangkannya butuh waktu agak lama bagi Daiki tapi dia cukup puas ketika berhasil mengkhayalkannya. Mungkin dewi-dewi Yunani bisa kalah dengan penampilan Satsuki saat itu. Oh dasar lelaki pengkhayal yang sedang jatuh hati dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, mengkhayallah selagi kau belum disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan yang akan membuat kakimu berada di kepala dan kepalamu mencium tanah!

"Kurasa itu bagus."

"Bunga warna ini, ya ..." Satsuki menyentuhi tepian-tepian kelopak mawar yang telah mekar itu. Mawarnya memang buatan, tapi saking cerdiknya si pembuat, semuanya terlihat seperti nyata.

Tiba-tiba Satsuki tersenyum cerah. "Kau, tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana. Jangan berpindah satu inci pun. Aku tidak akan lama," dia mengayuh sepedanya dan memutarnya di hadapan Daiki.

"Oi—"

Satsuki sudah memacu kayuhannya secepat para pembalap sepeda. Daiki cuma bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Dia menepi dan menyandarkan sepedanya pada tembok jembatan, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di atasnya sambil memandangi Sungai Thames yang tenang. Dia mungkin terlihat sepert seorang turis yang sedang tersesat karena kebingungan sendirian dan buta arah. Masa bodoh, orang-orang mengatainya pun dia pikir dia tak akan mengerti mereka.

Satsuki melakukan rencana rahasianya dengan waktu yang sudah dia janjikan. Tidak begitu lama, dia pun kembali dengan satu kantong kain bunga mawar yang sama. Daiki mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk apa kau beli sebanyak itu, hah?"

"Ini akan jadi buket bunga pernikahan kita!" Satsuki memeluk kantong kertasnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat satu plastik besar permen aneka rasa. "Hanya tinggal sedikit sentuhan dari floris langganan ibuku, maka dia akan makin cantik. Mungkin akan kutambahkan ivy dan bunga-bunga kecil warna putih di sekitarnya."

"Kukira kau akan memesan bunga segar."

"Kurasa tidak. Yang kali ini lebih berharga lebih dari bunga segar."

Salah satu alis Daiki terangkat. Satsuki memarkirkan sepedanya di belakang sepeda Daiki, namun dia tetap berdiri di samping sepedanya, "Kita akan membuat pernikahan kita bermanfaat untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Kita membeli ini sama saja dengan menyumbangkan uang untuk mereka, bukan? Uang biaya pernikahan yang disumbangkan sebagian dan mendapat balasan berupa bunga mawar merah muda yang cantik, tidakkah itu manis, Dai-_chan_?"

Langit London cerah di akhir Juni ini, namun Daiki lebih menikmati cerahnya cahaya pandang Satsuki yang sedang dipersembahkan hanya untuknya detik ini.

"Dan para pembuat mawar ini juga akan mendapatkan kebaikan karena mereka turut mempercantik pernikahan kita. Wow, kurasa ini keputusan terjenius yang pernah kubuat dalam hidupku dua puluh tiga tahun ini," Satsuki tertawa lepas, menertawakan kebanggaan dirinya yang berlebihan. Ya, dia merasa kata-katanya konyol namun memaksudkannya sebagai humor untuk Daiki adalah tujuannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," Daiki menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Kulit kepalanya mendadak gatal. Apa karena terlalu banyak berpikir?

"Tapi dengan jalan pikiran inilah," Satsuki menunjuk pelipisnya sendiri, "Kau akan hidup selama bertahun-tahun ke depan, Dai-_chan_. Seorang istri adalah pengatur untuk suaminya. Bersiap-siaplah," dia tergelak lepas.

Satsuki kemudian menaruh kantong kertas berisi bunga itu ke pangkuan Daiki. Dia mengangkat kameranya, Daiki mendengus. Satsuki tertawa-tawa sambil menempatkan kembali benda itu secara paksa. "Wajahmu sedang lucu-lucunya, Dai-_chan_. Sumpah! Aku harus memotretnya!"

"Tch, hentikan, bodoh," Daiki menutupi lensa kamera Satsuki, namun Satsuki tak berniat berhenti untuk menggodanya, sampai Daiki benar-benar menyerah untuk membiarkan Satsuki akhirnya memotret dirinya. Tetapi, dengan syarat, wajahnya tidak menghadap kamera. Tetapi tetap bagus menurut Satsuki—karena terlihatnya amat natural dan sungai sebagai latar belakangnya amat mendukung pose Daiki.

Satsuki lelah mencandai Daiki, puncak jembatan adalah tujuannya untuk ikut menenangkan diri di sisi Daiki. Kantong karton telah kembali ke pelukannya.

"Dengan ini ... kurasa aku bisa membuat hidupku jadi lebih bermanfaat dengan membantu mereka."

Daiki mencondongkan tubuh dan menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Satsuki, "Kau sudah menjadi manfaat yang besar untuk seseorang."

"Tapi akan lebih baik kalau untuk lebih banyak orang."

Daiki mundur dan mengembuskan napas panjang. Satsuki memang keras kepala untuk beberapa hal. _Dasar perfeksionis_.

"Tentu saja, kau ada di prioritas nomor satu," Satsuki memperbaiki _mood_ Daiki yang di matanya terlihat mulai memburuk dengan membayar lagi ciuman tadi di bibir Daiki.

Langit London mulai memanas, dan Satsuki pun melipat bagian atas kantong kertas tadi untuk melindungi mawar-mawar di dalamnya agar tidak pudar karena panas. Mereka lanjut bersepeda lagi, berdua, sesekali berhenti di beberapa destinasi dan meminta pejalan kaki lain untuk memotretkan mereka di tempat-tempat tertentu yang Satsuki rasa menarik.

"Mm, kurasa foto-foto ini bisa kita jadikan foto untuk disertakan di undangan," Satsuki, sebelum berangkat mengayuh sepeda lagi, melihat-lihat hasil potret mereka.

"Tidak mau mengadakan acara khusus untuk _pre-wedding_?"

"Kita akan sibuk lagi begitu tiba di Tokyo, Dai-_chan_. Yang ini juga cukup bagus."

"Hn."

Satsuki tidak berhenti tersenyum hingga sampai ke penginapan lagi.

* * *

><p>AN: waw keju sekali #abaikan hmmm yeah inggris itu salah satu negara favoritku di eropa. hai arthur kirkland tolong undang saya ke negaramu, tanggal ulang tahun kita kan sama ayo kita rayakan bersama #ABAIKAN well, ada yang tebakannya bener ya di kotak review chapter kemaren? selamat buat **flowers lavender**! :3 sad to say, chapter ketiga adalah chapter terakhir, ngga semua negara favoritku di eropa bisa masuk karena alasan tertentu. hiks. #hilebe

thanks udah baca! o/

(hayo chapter depan negara mana yaaaa?)


	3. romania: hunyadi castle

**Europe**

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: ficlet/oneshot collection. 3/3.

_(Keluarga Aomine dan keluarga Momoi mengadakan liburan bersama ke tiga negara di Eropa.)_

* * *

><p><strong>#3 romania<strong>: _hunyadi castle_

* * *

><p>"Dai-<em>chan<em>?" Satsuki menoleh, Daiki tidak ada di manapun. Orang-orang tak peduli padanya, mereka hanya peduli pada kamera dan objek. Kastil Hunyadi terlalu indah untuk mereka lewatkan demi menyaksikan seorang gadis yang memanggil-manggil seseorang dengan bahasa yang tak mereka pahami.

"Dai-_chan_!" panggilnya lebih keras. Dia bisa mendengar sekilas suaranya sendiri yang terpantul di tembok koridor terbuka kastil cokelat gelap kehijauan. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat wujudnya, tidak terdengar suaranya.

Satsuki makin meneliti sekeliling. Satu per satu kelompok orang diperhatikannya, berharap bisa menemukan Daiki yang sedang tertawa jahil penuh kemenangan menertawakan kebingungan dirinya.

Oh, tidak. Tidak ada. Rumania terlalu panas siang ini, cahaya melimpah ke mana-mana, Daiki dengan kulit gelapnya pasti terlihat jelas di kerumunan orang-orang kulit putih yang tak seberapa ini.

"Dasar ..."

Satsuki tidak ingin memikirkan kehilangannya lama-lama. Toh anak itu pasti akan kembali lagi dengan cara yang—

"Dai-_chaaaaan_!"

Nah.

Satsuki mencoba melepaskan jerat tangan Daiki pada kedua matanya. Sayang, tangan Daiki melekat terlalu kuat di wajahnya untuk dia kalahkan dengan tenaga satu tangannya. Dia mungkin bisa menggunakan dua—namun lantas, apa yang akan terjadi pada DSLR-nya?

Remuk di pekarangan kastil, barangkali?

"Aish!" Satsuki berbalik sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Dasar!"

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau itu aku?" Daiki—tanpa sedikit pun peduli bahwa dia baru saja membuat onar untuk diri Satsuki—berdiri sambil bertopang tangan pada tembok di samping Satsuki.

Satsuki kembali asyik dengan kameranya, sisa-sisa rasa jengkel masih menjadi jejak kentara pada wajahnya. Galeri yang memperlihatkan foto yang baru diambilnya hari ini adalah hal yang sedikit mengobati kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenali tangan yang sudah kukenal dua puluh tahun? Tangan yang kusaksikan pertumbuhannya, sedari dia baru bisa menangkap katak, ikan kecil dan lobster, sampai menjadi tangan yang lihai menguasai bola basket—dan sekarang menjadi tangan yang sering menari di atas papan ketik di kantor?"

Daiki menopangkan kepala di atas tembok, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Hanya terlalu asyik berjalan ke dalam saat kau terlalu sibuk memotret."

"... Kukira kau meninggalkanku."

"Oh, dan kemudian membuatmu kebingungan seperti anak hilang, lalu meneleponku sambil menangis? Aku yang akan direpotkan oleh itu. Aku yakin ayahmu akan menyerangku di hotel."

Satsuki mencibir. Halaman kastil yang amat hijau memantik ide barunya.

"Ayo!" dia tarik tangan Daiki paksa—dan entah karena Daiki yang kurang waspada atau Satsuki yang memang punya kekuatan rahasia yang tingkatnya tak terduga—Satsuki berhasil menyeret pemuda itu untuk menyusuri kembali jejak mereka di lantai koridor kastil. Melawan arah. Menantang matahari.

"Oi—ke mana?!"

Satsuki membawa dirinya dan Daiki turun kembali, kali ini ke tempat yang tadi belum dijelajahi sepenuhnya: halaman kastil. Satsuki langsung melepaskan Daiki begitu mereka tiba di tempat yang tak terlalu dihuni turis-turis yang juga lapar pemandangan hijau. Dia berlari seperti seorang anak kecil mengejar penjual es krim.

"Padang rumput!"

Daiki menyesal mengapa tadi dia tidak melawan dan menaklukkan gadis itu agar ikut ke dalam kastil saja. Dirasanya pemandangan isi kastil lebih menarik ketimbang berguling ria di atas rumput.

Berguling?

Iya, Satsuki nyaris melakukannya jika Daiki tidak meneriaki, "Berbaring saja! Jangan berguling-guling seperti anak kecil! Umurmu berapa, hah?!"

Satsuki membalik tubuh satu kali. Tiarap. Kedua tangannya bertumpuk di atas dagu. Matanya berada pada titik tertinggi, memandang Daiki yang masih betah berdiri.

"Tch, kau ini seperti anak kecil. Bisa jadi normal untuk sebentar saja, tidak?"

Alih-alih menurut atau kesal, Satsuki malah terkekeh. "Tidak biasanya kau yang menegurku. Sampai kesal begitu, lagi. Ah, biasanya 'kan aku—"

"Diam," Daiki ternyata juga ikut berbaring di samping Satsuki. Matanya mulai terpejam karena matahari dirasanya terlalu jahat untuk retinanya. "Waktu berlalu. Manusia berubah."

"Ow, kedengarannya tidak seperti Aomine Daiki-ku," Satsuki berucap sambil mendongak tinggi-tinggi setelah berbaring normal kembali. Sedikit bagian kastil terlihat olehnya. Lehernya menjadi sakit. Kastil membawakan ide topik baru baginya. "Hm, Dai-_chan_, setelah menikah nanti, kita beli rumah biasa atau apartemen?"

"Hah?" Daiki membuka salah satu matanya. Begitu tahu Satsuki tidak sedang memandangnya, dia menutupnya kembali. "Terserah kau."

"Haaaa? Berarti ini keputusanku? Oke, jangan protes. Apartemen? Aku tahu apartemen yang bagus dan dekat dengan kantor kita. Kita bisa memesannya dari sekarang. Oh tapi—ah, akan kupastikan nanti soal harganya. Semoga murah."

"... Mahal juga tidak apa-apa."

Satsuki menyikut, "Sombong sekali. Memangnya kumpulan gajimu ada berapa? Sudah digunakan untuk _wedding organizer_ dan yang lainnya, 'kan?"

"Ah, warisan."

"Whoa?"

"Kakekku. Karena ayah anak tunggal, ayah dapat semua bagian untuk sendiri. Dan dia membagi beberapa untukku."

"—Kau tidak bilang padaku soal itu!" Satsuki berbaring di atas lengannya sambil memandang tak percaya.

"Baru dibicarakan tadi malam."

"Mmm, baguslah. Oke, itu kedengarannya bagus sekali. Mmm, apartemen, ya ... mmm ..."

Daiki bertekad untuk membiarkan saja apapun yang akan dikatakan Satsuki setelah ini. Dia cukup mengantuk. Apalagi dengan rumput empuk ini sebagai alas rebahnya. Satsuki sudah lebih dari paham tentang keadaan yang sering terjadi di mana Daiki mencuekinya habis-habisan cuma karena alasan mengantuk. Pada awal-awalnya, itu memang membuat Satsuki sampai merajuk dengan tempo yang beragam. Mulai dari hitungan jam hingga hari.

Lama, tak ada hal yang terjadi. Protes tidak, lanjutan ocehan tidak, apalagi tawa.

Daiki mengintip.

Satsuki tidur lebih dulu!

Oh, sial. Satsuki tidur di sisinya. Menghadap padanya. Daiki tidak ingin hal ini membuatnya terburu-buru untuk memajukan tanggal pernikahan. Dan lihatlah, meski gadis itu memakai baju lengan tanggung dan jins hingga mata kaki, bagian-bagian kulit putihnya masih nampak dan tampak seperti susu kemilau yang diberi bubuk mutiara di atasnya. Daiki tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa memilih perumpamaan yang di luar nalar.

Tidak. Tidak boleh ada orang lain selain dirinya yang menikmati pemandangan ini. Satsuki yang tertidur hanyalah tersimpan untuknya.

Pengunjung kastil ramai, dan itu menghasilkan suatu keputusan untuk Daiki: dia akan—oh, harus!—membawa Satsuki dari sini. Mobil yang mereka sewa dan sedang diparkir di depan sana adalah pilihan terbaik untuk membaringkan Satsuki.

Daiki membawa Satsuki di balik punggungnya. Merangkul kedua kakinya kuat-kuat dengan tangannya, dan sesekali memandang wajah Satsuki yang bertopang di pundaknya. Masih tidur.

Berkali-kali dia lihat ketika melewati padang rumput, Satsuki masih tidur.

"Mmm, Dai-_chan_, aku berubah pikiran."

... Dan Daiki merasa ditipu. Sejak kapan gadis itu terbangun?! Seberapa panjang lama waktu berpura-puranya?

"Kita cari rumah biasa saja, yuk. Yang ada halamannya. Yang luas. Aku akan menanam rumput di sana."

"Kenapa jadi tiba-tiba berganti pilihan?"

Satsuki tertawa kecil sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Daiki dan pipinya semakin menempel ke telinga Daiki, "Aku ingin anak-anak kita nanti bermain dengan bebas di halaman. Mereka bisa sepuasnya berkreasi di sana. Mereka boleh bermain apa saja. Mereka akan merasakan dan mengenal dunia lebih cepat. Itu lebih baik daripada membuat mereka terkurung di suatu ruangan dengan mainan buatan."

Rumput halaman kastil barusan tidak hanya menjadi tempatnya berbaring, rupanya—tetapi membawakan suatu ide untuknya. Daiki jadi iri.

"... Kau sudah berpikir sampai sejauh itu?"

"Mmmm~ kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Hari pernikahan semakin dekat, tahu."

"Tidak perlu kau peringatkan juga aku sudah sadar."

"Pilihanku tepat, 'kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti itu. Kurasa aku setuju."

"Bagus," Satsuki mengusap kepala Daiki seperti seorang sedang mengasihi seorang anak yang meminta bujukan karena permen kesayangannya raib. "Perempuan adalah pemikir agar bisa mengendalikan dan membimbing keluarganya, sedangkan laki-laki kuat karena dia adalah pelindung."

Bolehkah Daiki menoleh sedikit untuk menciumnya?

Oh, bisa. Tapi walau dia melakukannya dengan susah payah, pipi saja yang bisa dicapainya.

"Mmm, Dai-_chan_, turunkan aku. Kita belum menjelajah bagian dalam kastil."

Langkah Daiki berhenti. Dia sudah akan mengajukan protes namun—ah, membayar keputusan emas Satsuki barusan dengan mengabulkan permintaannya bukanlah hal berat, bukan? Ya sudahlah. Daiki menurutinya.

"Nanti kita foto-foto di dalam, yuk!" Satsuki mengayunkan tangan mereka yang menyambung satu sama lain.

"Hn. Ya."

Matahari di langit Rumania terasa lebih panas hari ini. Mereka lebih lama menghabiskan di dalam kastil, dan Satsuki mengajukan pada Daiki agar mereka memiliki desain beberapa bagian dalam rumah seperti interior bangunan Eropa.

"Tapi itu artinya kita akan menunggu lebih lama untuk membangunnya, Satsuki."

"Oh tidak apa! Kita akan menyewa rumah sebentar sementara menunggunya. Kita juga tidak ingin terburu-buru punya anak, 'kan?"

"... Yah, terserah."

"Menyewanya tidak apa-apa pakai gajiku, kok."

"Hoi—"

Satsuki menaruh telunjuk di bibir Daiki, "'Kan uang Dai-_chan_ sudah untuk membangun rumahnya. Oke? Sepakat?"

Kata setuju adalah pilihan terbaik.

**end.**

* * *

><p>AN: taaa-da! sayangnya nggak ada tebakan yang bener hehe, yang kali ini settingnya di negara Rumania. tahu Rumania? yang satu klub sama England di Hetalia Gakuen #SALAHFANDOM erm—okay. Rumania termasuk Negara Balkan, dekat Yunani. ada kastil yang bagus di sana, Kastil Hunyadi. padang rumputnya ughhh indah :""3

maaf updatenya lama ;_; dan ... so sad to say, this is the last chapter. sampai jumpa di fic lain ^_^


End file.
